sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Loo
Loo ( )full name Loo Zeremk, is an antagonist of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, who had his debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the series. Loo is a warrior student from Kamon, who came to earth along with the Elite Warriors of Kamon, who were lead by the Kamonian leader Catastrof. Despite not being an Elite himself, Loo was accepted into joining their business on earth and thus had gotten the rare power only the elites would own. Despite being only a teenager and despite knowing that his plan most likely won’t work the way he had imagined it, he hoped to make sure that Catastrof stays away from Kamon to allow his sisters to have a more peaceful childhood than he had. Due to being too young and too weak to actively fight against the Guardian Angels, Loo was used as a spy on earth. He was sent to attend the same school as the Angel of Fire and would pretend to be a normal student from earth just like everyone else, to gather information about them. His name, as normal middle school student, is Nobumoto Rosuke. Character Information Personality Loo is a very active boy from Kamon, who may be outgoing but also very stubborn. He doesn’t like to be teased based on his age and thus can get quite grumpy around the Elite Warriors. He may also tease back, as some kind of self-defense. But he is also hoping that they’ll learn that he’s more than just a child. Loo doesn’t like to follow rules, or simply the concept of rules at all. Once he learns about a rule, he will most likely break it without thinking about the consequences. He has no vision of the future, and also doesn’t care about the future as he prefers to live from moment to moment and enjoying it to every last second. Loo doesn’t like being the center of everyone’s attention, which might be the reason why he doesn’t realize that among his community The word equal to “town” in Kamon can be loosely translated as “community”., Loo is well known. The people of his community don’t only know him for his attitude but also because he was born with a rare phenomenon, the Power Stuck. Relationships While Loo has come to earth, his family is still in Kamon, waiting for Loo to return home. At home in Kamon is parents, a Protector of Lives and a former chef, and his siblings, Kallisto and Kalliope, are waiting for him. Kallisto and Kalliope are twins, who are eight years younger than Loo and look up to their brother, even though he is not aware of that. Along with him, his best friend Voide came to earth as well. Voide is a real elite warrior who, originally, was against Loo coming along their way, but in the end couldn’t do anything to prevent it. He still hasn’t found his peace with it, but has moved on from that and now tries to support Loo as much as possible, especially during his undercover mission. During this mission, Loo met all the girls that have become the Guardian Angels and has even befriended with them, even though he didn’t want to. He especially formed a special relationship with Amashiro Kiyomi, who would become the Guardian Angel of time. It took him a while to realize he has feelings for her. Powers Being only 15 years old, Loo has only been a warrior student for about five years and thus is still pretty inexperienced when it comes to fighting for real. But that doesn’t mean that he can’t fight at all. Despite the rumors that are spread around Kamon, Loo is actually a good fighter, who can easily dodge attacks but may also cause a lot of damage if he attacks. His favorite weapon is the sword, which he usually fights with. But he can also fight with his bare hands if necessary. Additionally, Loo possesses the Two Basic powers, which are Teleportation and Telekinesis. Etymology Zeremk - Zeremk is Loo's family name, which has got a big reputation all around Kamon. According to tales and legends, those who are today known as "Zeremk family" are descendants of those who were the first Kamonians to ever be created. The members of the Zeremk family are said to be the most powerful ones of Kamon. The name comes from the word zeremk, which means "quartz". Loo - Loo, which actually is not an actual name itself, comes from the two Kamonian words Lo, meaning "proud", and Onaru meaning "warrior". The name Loo is actually the short form of Lonaru, a very common and far spread Kamonian name for males. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Of The Sky: Villains